Finding love
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Who are Ginny and Draco with now that they split up? what happens when Ginny is married to someone else instead of draco? what will draco do when he's depressed and the only comfort thing is a dagger?song fic three songs are in one story. COMPLETED
1. Taking over me

**Disclaimer note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does.**

Song Fic: DM/GW based on the song _**Taking over me** by: Evanescence._ Part one of three. I have three different songs, but they are all connected with the same story.

_You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream and dream I do._

Ginny laid thinking of her first love. He was tall and skinny. He was a Slytherin. He was Draco Malfoy. She wondered what happened to him. Her husband lay next to her sleeping unaware that Ginny was awake. She thought that her Hogwarts years passed by so quickly. Draco was only a memory.

_I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me._

Was Ginny really happy? She thought back to when Draco was her everything. Ginny hated him when she found out he cheated on her with Pansy Parkington. "That slut" Ginny murmured to herself. Everything was perfect, but not now.

_Have you forgotten all I know, all we had? You saw me morning my love for you and touched my hand I knew you loved me then_

After their fight, Ginny thought she could never be happy again. But she was proven wrong, she met someone else. Though, she still loved Draco. More than she loved her new husband.

_I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe, you're taking over me._

Was Ginny really happy? Ginny got up from her bed, went out of her room and into the study. Taking a piece of parchment and a quill, Ginny sat down and began to write a letter to Draco.

"_Draco,_

_It's me Ginny. I'm not sure what you are up to, but I have something to tell you **I will always love you** please don't forget it._

_Love always,_

_Ginny"_

Ginny gave the letter to her owl and whispered Draco Malfoy. She didn't know where he lived now, but knew her owl was smart and would find him.

_I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over._

Ginny sighed. How she whished she could be with Draco now more than ever. Ginny decided she could wait another day for Draco's reply before she did any harm to herself.


	2. My last Breath

**Song Fic: DM/GW based on the song _My last breath by: Evanescence._ Part two of three. I have three different songs, but they are all connected with the same story. Draco's POV**

_Hold on to me love you know I can't stay long all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?_

**Draco thought back to the days of him and Ginny. Ginny was his first true love. Why did he have to cheat on her with Pansy?**

_Holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight._

**'I remember why I cheated on Ginny. I was drunk.' Draco thought to himself. He was soo mad at himself now. Picking up the dagger, Draco put it to his wrist. Suddenly, Draco heard a scratch at his window. He put the dagger down and opened it to let the owl in. He had not seen the owl since his 6th year. Draco opened the letter Ginny wrote. **

_**"Draco, **_

_**It's me Ginny. I'm not sure what you are up to, but I have something to tell you. I will always love you. Please don't forget it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ginny"**_

_I'll miss the winter a world of fragile things look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

**Somehow Ginny had a feeling Draco was up to something. Draco knew that. His hand shaking, Draco grabbed a quill and began to write.**

_I know you hear me; I can taste it in your tears._

**"My beloved Ginny,**

**How my heart aches when I am not with you. Would you ever forgive me? I can't take the pain anymore. I can't stand it that I am not with you. Please write back.**

**Yours only,**

**Draco"**

_Holding onto my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light. It ends here tonight._

**Draco gave the letter to the owl. The tall blonde watched the owl disappear.**

_Closing your eyes to disappear, you pray your dreams will leave you here but still you wake and know the truth no one's there._

**How he longed to be with Ginny. Draco picked the dagger and looked at it.**

_Saying goodnight, don't be afraid, calling me, calling me as you fade back_

**What should Draco do? Should he wait for Ginny's response? No, the pain was too much. Draco took the dagger and held it to his left wrist.**


	3. Whisper

End of Song Fic for now ( well this story anyways).

Disclaimer note: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character. Nor do I own the song Whisper.

**_Catch me as I fall say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere no one's her. And I fall into myself this truth drives me into madness I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away._**

Ginny could not go back to sleep. Finally, she got up from her bed and went into the bathroom. She waited by the window for her owl to respond. She saw her owl heading it's way to her. Ginny opened the window and the owl soared in and landed on the sink. Ginny grabbed Draco's letter. It read:

_My beloved Ginny,_

_How my heart aches when I am not with you. Would you ever forgive me? I can't take the pain anymore. I can't stand it when I am not with you. Please write back._

_Yours only,_

_Draco"_

_**I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear.**_

Desperately grapping a quill, Ginny wrote a quick response.

"_Draco,_

_Don't do anything drastic. Please give me the address and I'll leave here tonight._

_Love your Ginny"_

Ginny gave the letter to her owl and told it to go to Draco and fast.

Draco's POV

Hearing a scratch at the window, Draco opened it and let the owl in. He was still holding the dagger. Draco put down the dagger, read the letter then responded to it with his address.

Ginny's POV again

**_Don't turn away don't give in to the pain, don't try to hide through. They're screaming your name don't close your eyes; God knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light. Never sleep, never die._**

Pacing around, Ginny waited for Draco's reply. Finally it came. Getting the letter off the owl, Ginny read the letter. Leaving it on the bathroom sink, Ginny ran into her room and got dressed. Saying a quiet goodbye to her husband, Ginny ran down to her fireplace. She threw flew powder on the fire, stepped in and said Draco's address.

_**Fallen angels at my feet whispered voices at my ear. Death before my eyes lying next to me I fear. She beckons shall I give in upon my end? shall I begin forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end.**_

****Draco & Ginny's pov

Ginny reached Draco's house. She stepped out of the fireplace. "Draco? Draco? Where are you?" She shouted.

Draco heard shouts from downstairs. He opened the bathroom door, and stood in the doorway, the dagger still in his hands. Ginny came into Draco's view as she ran up the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Draco with the dagger.

"NOOOOO!" Ginny shouted. Tears came to her eyes. She ran to Draco and took the dagger out of his hands. She leaned against the wall and sat down on the floor. The dagger lay next to her. She was crying. Draco sat down next to Ginny and began to cry too.

"I thought you hated me." He said through the river of tears.

She looked at him, tears coming down her face.

"I did, but I'm over that now. I still loved you when I hated you. I will always love you." Ginny said.

"I love you Ginny Weasley." Draco said happy that he could say that out loud again.

"I love you too Draco." Ginny said crying happy tears now that she and Draco were back together. When Ginny finished saying that, Draco gave her a well deserved kiss. It was the most passionate kiss they ever gave each other. Ginny saved Draco from killing himself that night.

__


End file.
